Ending in Y
by justkeeptyping
Summary: This is a spinoff to my story Spiderman, which you don't have to read to understand this by the way :) Poppy is the new girl at Anubis High School, and she can't seem to stay away from Jerome's best friend: Harry. More precisely, Harry Osborne (from the Spiderman trilogy) Love, hurt, secrets and plotting. Can they ever truly be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Just _please." _Jerome begged as he led Poppy in through the doors of Anubis High School. Poppy was in Year 10, 15 years old, and she had been transferred from her private school, to Anubis High School. "I have a reputation here, a rather decent one. So don't ruin it, by you know, getting expelled." He shot her a disproving look and Poppy sighed, tugging at her jacket.

"Jerome, I honestly just left my pen in the head teachers office! I was just going to get it!" she sighed when he rolled his eyes at her. She looked around, the school halls were buzzing, but people just seemed to part for Jerome. She watched her brother, he really did have a reputation here then. "Really!" she continued "I…I had no idea he was keeping the answers on the desk! I never even looked at them!" and she was telling the truth. She had gone into the office, intending to steal the answers, but she couldn't do it. She had turned to leave, when the teacher walked in. Sufficed to say, they didn't believe her.

"Whatever, listen," he stopped by his locker "Go down to the office, okay?" he pointed her in a very vague direction and Poppy tried to look as if she understood

"Jerome!" came a voice, Poppy watched as a girl about her height, maybe an inch taller, embraced Jerome, and entwined her hand with his. Poppy realised that this was Mara Jaffray, the girl Jerome wrote endlessly about in his diary. "Oh you must be Poppy pleased to meet you," she stuck out her hand. Poppy shook it with a smile.

"Come on, Jaffray," Jerome tugged at her hand "Let's go," Mara sighed, before smiling and waving at Poppy, following her boyfriend. "Remember Poops," Jerome called behind him "Don't be lame."

Poppy scoffed, rolling her eyes, how on earth was she supposed to know what that meant? She ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair and walked down the corridor, scooting her bag further up her shoulder. She tried to look for signs about where the office was, but nothing showed up. She groaned, why couldn't Jerome have just shown her the actual way? The bell rung loudly and in a matter of seconds, the hallways were bare.

"Brilliant," Poppy whispered, resting against a locker in frustration. She closed her eyes, jumping when someone cleared their throat. She blinked, her cheeks flaring when she saw him. He was…amazing. He looked fantastic, like he had just dropped off a runway. He had curly brown hair, he was tall, maybe a little shorter than her brother. Glittering green eyes, a shade darker than white skin, a flawless face, and chiselled jaw. He was dressed in jeans, a shirt, and a green jumper, emphasising the glitter in his eyes.

"Can I get to my locker?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Poppy's blush deepened and she slid to the side, she stood there in awe, watching him. He turned the knob, entering his code, which Poppy noted as 457. He placed his bag inside, pulling out two books, his locker was relatively neat, for a boy. Closing his locker, he held the books under his arm, turning to watch her. "Um, can I help you with something?" Poppy's mouth dropped open as she stuttered

"I'….I'm new." She managed eventually.

Harry smiled brightly, understanding, and she felt her knees buckle, his smile was _perfect. _"Sorry, I didn't realise," he offered his hand, which she shook, trying not to tremble. "I'm Harry,"

"Poppy," she whispered. He laughed lightly, and she loved his laugh immediately. "I um…I need to get to the main office,"

Harry appraised her, his eyes flickering from her red shoes, to the golden chain around her neck, then to her hair.

"There's only one person I know with eyes that blue," he noted, crossing his arms expectantly, clutching the books between his fingers. "You're Jerome's sister."

Poppy smiled, a wide toothy grin, which Harry instantly warmed too. At least she was different to her brother in that respect. She had a nice smile. "Yeah, it's my first day, and he doesn't want people to know,"

Harry laughed "Yep, that sounds like Jerome, jeez, been his best mate for three years now, I knew he had a sister, didn't know you were coming here,"

"B-best friends?" Poppy stuttered, eyes wide "You're best friends with Jerome?"

Harry laughed, rubbing his neck "Yeah, um…come on, I'll show you to the office," he and Poppy walked down the corridor, and Poppy was beyond on confused. She didn't understand. Did her brother just act completely different at school? Like not annoying and actually worth talking too? He had a pretty girlfriend, and the most handsome guy she'd ever seen as a best friend. He stopped by the reception, and smiled at her "Nice meeting you, Poppy," he took a step back "Uh…see you around?" she nodded weakly, and he turned, jogging down the corridor to the class he was obviously late for. Poppy watched, mesmerised.

**Line Break**

"I'm just saying," Harry laughed, kicking his legs up to rest on the chair Jerome was sitting on. Jerome copied his movement, resting his legs on Harry's chair. "You coulda told me, man. She seems cool,"

"Sorry," Jerome grinned sheepishly "I just…I just didn't. Sorry dude, I should have,"

"Guys," Mara groaned, walking into the drama room, gesturing to their legs "Where am I supposed to sit?"

"On my lap?" Jerome grinned

"Or mine?" Harry chimed, Jerome kicked him slightly and they all laughed "Kidding, kidding," He pulled his legs up, so Mara and Jerome were sharing a seat, Jerome's legs still on Harry's chair. "She seems really nice though…really sweet," Harry nodded, resting his head on the back of the chair. He paused for a moment "How old is she?"

"A year younger than us," Jerome yawned. Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully

"She's kinda pretty, could I-"

"No." Jerome cut him off, eyes snapping to meet Harry's "You may be my best friend, but she's my sister Harry, out of bounds," Harry sighed, but nodded, it had been so long since he'd had a girlfriend.

Mara rolled her eyes "Jerome!" she scolded "You can't stop love,"

Jerome and Harry laughed. "Don't worry, Mara," Harry chuckled "She is his sister, I'll do my best,"

**Line Break**

"Poppy," Harry grinned "Hey, we're locker neighbours then?" Poppy tried her best to fight her blush, and managed a small nod. Poppy pulled a sandwich out of her bag, and took a small bite. She frowned in annoyance, it was her favourite type of sandwich, tuna and salt and vinegar crisps in brown bread, but she was full, a girl she had made friends with in her class, Jenna, had given her a whole bag of smarties. "That looks delicious." Harry stated, swinging his bag over his shoulder, he closed his locker. Poppy laughed

"You can have it if you want, I'm stuffed," she offered it to him "If you don't mind my tiny bite?"

Harry's eyes widened, as if she was offering him a million pounds. "Thank you thank you thank you," he chimed, taking the sandwich and taking a large bite, sighing in content. "I forgot my lunch and….this sandwich is delicious,"

Poppy laughed, closing her locker, "One of my favourites,"

"The way to a mans heart is through his stomach," he chuckled, with his mouth full. Poppy ran a hand through her sideways parted her

"Am I trying to get to your heart?" she whispered. Harry suddenly stilled, meeting her eyes. He wanted to say _I'm trying to get into yours _But Jerome's words trilled in his ears. He wasn't allowed.

He raised the sandwich, clearing his throat "Thanks Poppy," he said shortly "Uh…see ya around," Poppy watched him leave with a sigh. Jenna walked up beside her, nudging her playfully

"Oooh, were you just talking to _the _Harry Osborne?" she clapped her hands "Does he like you?"

Poppy smiled, nudging her back as they walked down the hall "I…I really don't know."

**Review? Shaky start I know, but I'll get better **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! LOVE YOUR SUPPORT!**

**Enjoy!**

Poppy was pretty. She was very pretty, she was tall and slim, with beautiful dirty blonde hair that was always worn sideways, much like her brother, and it ran down her shoulders in slight waves. A bright and toothy smile, brilliant glittering blue eyes, perfect skin. She stood in front of the mirror in her pyjamas, wondering what to wear. With a sigh she stepped out of her room, which was at the top of the house, in the loft, leaned over the railing and yelled to Jerome who was getting changed in his room "Jerome?" she called loudly.

"What?" he called back eventually, not stepping out of his room, he was probably half dress already

"What's Harry's favourite colour?"

"What? Why on earth do you need to know that?"

"Survey for English!" she lied easily, she heard Jerome grumble to himself

"Uh…I think it's red!" he called back, appeared, fully dressed in her view. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Poppy smiled brightly, popping back into her room.

**Line Break**

"Hey Harry," Poppy managed, smiling, as she opened her locker. Harry kept his head almost buried in his as he searched for a book.

"Hi." He said shortly, trying not to look at her. Poppy sighed

"What's wrong?" she asked, running a hand through her hair. He said nothing, closing his locker, but still facing it, closing his eyes for a moment, then he turned to face her, and his mouth dropped open slightly. She was in a short, puffy red skirt, with a white shirt and a red cardigan. She blushed at his stare, he looked away, embarrassed

"Nothing," he answered eventually "I just uh…I'm late fo-" he stopped his lie at her questioning eyebrow "Right," he laughed sheepishly "You look nice," he stuffed his hands into her pockets "Red…it suits you," She smiled successfully "Listen, I'm not sure if-"

"Harry," Jerome clapped his shoulder, with a grin, nodding at Poppy "Come on, science time," Harry nodded, letting Jerome push him along "Later Poops,"

"Poops?" Harry laughed, and Poppy fumed, glaring at her brother

"Later Gerbil,"

Harry laughed again, retrieving a flick on the back of the head from Jerome.

**Line Break**

"Tell me more about him," Poppy pleaded, leaning over her desk to talk to Jenna. Jenna smiled, fixing her silky brown hair.

"Well…he's one of the most popular guys in that year, he's smart, funny, obviously good looking," she nodded "Kinda like your brother."

"Gross," Poppy frowned and Jenna laughed

"Hey- won't your brother mind that you're crushing on his best friend? There are like songs, dedicated to this kind of thing!" she squealed excitedly "Oooh! Drama!"

"No drama," Poppy rolled her eyes "Jerome won't care,"

**Line Break**

"So…" Jerome turned to watch Harry carefully "Your locker's right by Poppy's this year?" Harry nodded, not meeting Jerome's eyes. "Mate, yesterday, when you called her pretty-"

"It's nothing," he promised, looking up swiftly "If anything, _she's _the one flirting with me," Jerome scoffed, laughing in a 'yeah right' motion. Harry sighed, burying his face in his hands. Mara frowned, watching Harry carefully, and when Jerome was busy, leaned over to him.

"Do you have a crush on her?" she asked quietly. Harry peered at her through his fingers, and set his hands down slowly

"I don't know," he admitted "She seems like my type," Mara pursed her lips thoughtfully, nodding.

"Mara," Jerome smiled at her, but frowned at how close she was sitting beside Harry "Will you help me with these questions?" Mara nodded, sliding over to him

"Hey, Jerome," Harry asked, Jerome looked up "What's Poppy's favourite colour?" Jerome frowned

"Are you doing a survey too?" he asked. Harry couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, he drew circles on the table top with his index finger

"Oh, Poppy asked about mine?" Jerome nodded, and Harry laughed in relief. "Yeah, yeah, I'm doing a survey,"

"It's pink."

"You're kidding." Harry groaned, tilting his head back with a sigh. Jerome frowned and Mara just smiled to herself, threading her fingers with Jerome's, to take his mind off it.

**Line Break**

"Pink." Harry said to himself with a sigh. Her favourite colour was pink. He collapsed onto his bed, closing his eyes, and thinking. He had been single for a long time. He, Jerome and Mara had been best friends since they met at Anubis High, that was four years of friendship. And then, after their second year, Mara and Jerome started dating. Of course, Harry had objected to it greatly, claiming they would ditch him, never spend time with him, and that he would be nothing but a third wheel. But of course, that wasn't the case. They went on dates, but they all still met up, and they still hung out, and it was becoming normal for Harry.

But he guessed, subconsciously, seeing them so happy together, and never having someone who he could just hold hands with, it made him a little…sad. And lonely. There had been a few moments in their first year of friendship that Jerome and Harry had both liked Mara, and they tried to compete with her. But Harry gave in, after he could see just how much Jerome liked Mara. And now, this chance with Poppy, it was….well in Harry's mind, it made sense. He and Jerome got along so well, and Poppy was…she was beautiful. He would be related to his best friend, and Poppy would be his wife-

"Jeez," Harry murmured to himself, tracing the side of his blankets "I'm messed up," he tucked his arms under his head, and continued to stare at the ceiling, until it faded into darkness.

**Line Break**

"Dude," Jerome snickered when he saw him, Harry joined their table at lunch "You're wearing _pink." _Harry kicked Jerome. He was, he was wearing a pink shirt, with a black cardigan over the top, in dark jeans. He looked good, but obviously Jerome didn't think so.

"So you're not colour blind?" Harry asked, taking a large spoonful of apple pie into his mouth, Jerome laughed and Mara rolled her eyes

"Don't worry Harry, all the girls think you look great,"

Harry grinned, leaning towards her, wiggling his eyebrows "Even you?"

"Even me," Mara smiled, Jerome nudged her and she sighed "Of course, you are the apple of my eyes Jerome,"

Harry chuckled to himself, flicking his apple pie into Jerome's face. Jerome glared at him, and Harry burst out laughing "Quite literally, right Mara?"

Jerome wiped it off his cheek in a very posh manner, before leaning over and smearing it on Harry's forehead. Harry laughed, pulling away, and Mara rolled her eyes at them.

**Line Break**

"Poppy," Harry smiled, heading to his locker after lunch "Hey,"

Poppy smiled brightly "Oh so you're in the mood to talk to me now?" she teased "What's wrong? Not good for your rep to be talking to Jerome's little sister?"

Harry laughed, pulling at the collar of his shirt "No, no, nothing like that, I just…" he shrugged, and Poppy noticed what he was wearing. It was perfect, as if he had taken her diary and read her deepest desires. "How are you? Settling in well?"

Poppy nodded, running her hands through her hair "Pretty well, I was thinking of joining table tennis club," Harry nodded, and she sighed, deciding to spell it out for him "Except I need a partner, it's doubles," Harry stilled, swallowing "Do you play?"

"Do I play?" he repeated, rubbing his shoulder, somewhat nervously, mind buzzing "Yeah, yeah I think I do- but you know, your brother plays, he's really good, maybe he could play with you-"

"So you don't want to be my partner?" Poppy clarified, blue eyes wide and sparkling, Harry shook his head quickly

"No! O-of course I'd love to, I just don't think Jerome would approve," he managed, taking a step closer towards her "I don't think he likes the idea of us hanging out," he added more quietly. Poppy frowned

"Why not?"

Harry shot her an unintentionally sexy half smile, rubbing his neck "I just…" he laughed "Sure, sure, I'll be your table tennis partner, let's just…not tell Jerome, okay?"

Poppy beamed, nodding at him "Our little secret."

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"It's weird," Harry laughed, leaning back on the sofa in Jerome's house, clutching the controller to the game they were playing his hand "You've never invited me to your house before,"

Jerome grinned "I couldn't let you meet my sister, remember?" Harry rolled his eyes, nudging him and sitting up, continuing to play. Poppy froze, walking into the room.

"Harry," she whispered. He turned, smiling perfectly at her over his shoulder

"Hey Poppy,"

Jerome turned slightly "Hey Poops,"

Poppy took a deep breath, sitting on the arm of the sofa, nearer Harry "This is the first time you've come here," she stated, Harry nodded, subconsciously moving closer towards her. "Watch out," she called, pointing at the Tv "That zombie's gonna rip your head off," Harry moved accordingly, turning to look up at her, impressed

"You play?" he grinned "You're perfect." Poppy's heart stopped at his words, and Jerome frowned

"What did you say?" Jerome turned to look at him, Harry managed a nervous smile

"I said: that's perfect, she can help me out," he lied, Poppy looked away with a smile. Harry _really _didn't want Jerome to know. Know what? Now that thought made her smile. Did Harry think there was something to hide? Thinking on her feet, like a Clarke, she needed to research. She slid off the arm, onto the sofa, her sides touching his. Harry froze, turning to stare at her wide eyed, as if screaming in his mind _What is she doing?! _

"What level are you on?" she asked

"23," Jerome managed, shooting a zombie, and moving his character onto the next floor. Harry moved his character more slowly, less focused.

"Here," Poppy stood, sitting in between Harry's legs, so he was push further into the sofa, she took the controller, to help him out. Jerome turned, looking at them in complete shock. But Poppy looked completely at ease, and Harry was trying to become part of the sofa so he wasn't touching her. Jerome let it slide, to Poppy being overly bold. They stayed like that for a while, Harry not quite touching Poppy, leaning back in the sofa, Poppy sat between his legs, playing better than her brother, and Jerome completely oblivious.

When half an hour later, Jerome's phone buzzed, he checked it absentmindedly, but then jumped up "Oh my gosh, I forgot I have a date with Mara!" he picked up his coat, and ran for the door. Harry frowned, calling after him

"Shall I leave?"

"Do what you want dude- I may not be alive!" the door slammed, and he was gone. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, sitting up slightly.

"What was that Poppy?" he cried, trying to face her, but the position made it difficult.

Poppy smiled innocently "I don't know what you're talking about," she shrugged "I was helping,"

"Yeah well…" Harry cleared his throat "I best be off," he gestured for her to move, somewhat awkwardly. Poppy simply laughed, shaking her head. He tried to remain firm for a moment, but couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across his face. He gripped her waist with his hands, and lifted her off him, despite her screams of shock. He lifted her high in the air "You are no match for me!" he laughed, placing her on the ground. Poppy whacked his arm

"Want some ice-cream?"

"That sounds perfect," he followed her to the kitchen, and he pulled it out of the freezer, as she sat on the counter, swinging her legs, watching him. It was a wonder she was even talking to him, her heart was beating so quickly. How could someone be so…good looking? It seemed unbelievable. He was wearing a v necked black sweater and jeans, yet he looked as though he was modelling the clothes. He turned towards her, meeting her eyes and she blushed at the fact she had been caught staring. But he was too polite to say anything. "Chocolate and caramel," he stated, holding the bowl in one hand, he took a spoonful, and moved towards her, standing between her legs, so that they were eyelevel. "Here," he fed it to her, and she almost melted despite the cool in her mouth. He swallowed thickly at her blue eyes glittered like stars "How does it taste?"

She smiled wildly "A bit too delicious," she took the bowl off him, and clutched his protectively, he laughed, leaning against the opposite counter, crossing his arms

"You are a lot like your brother," he nodded, still smiling "Can't share,"

"I am nothing like my brother." Her chin jutted out stubbornly, and Harry tried to become serious, but only ended up chuckling again "I am not! You like me more than Jerome, right?"

Harry's eyes widened at the question, and he looked away from her, rubbing his arm "Jerome's my best friend," he said quietly. Poppy waited patiently "Its… two very different kinds of like,"

Poppy smiled.

**Line Break**

"He's joined table tennis club," Jerome frowned, leaning back against the tree, one leg stretched out lazily, the other drawn up to his chest. "I'm worried about him, Jaffray,"

"Don't be," Mara smiled "He's doing perfectly fine,"

Jerome sighed, looking up at the sky "Poppy was acting weird around him yesterday, I think she _might _have a crush on him, it was…weird."

Mara bit her lip, but forced herself to lie "I don't think she has a crush on Harry," she said quietly "From what I heard, she likes a boy in her own year,"

Jerome smiled, comforted "Come here, Jaffray," he smiled, opening his arms.

**Line Break**

Harry took a deep breath, just staring at the table tennis bat that was lying on the playing table as he waited for Poppy. What was he doing? What was he doing here? He had promised Jerome, his best friend in the whole world, his first friend in the whole world, and he was breaking that promise. He pulled at the his red PE polo shirt, tugging at the collar nervously. He couldn't even remember how to play table tennis, his hands were shaking so badly.

"Are you okay?" asked Poppy, touching his arm, he jumped, turning quickly, and pulling his arm out of her grip. His skin was tingling from where she had touched him gently, and he took a deep breath, and he looked at her. The red polo shirt was fitting, and emphasised her wonderful figure. He tapped his chest lightly, trying to calm his heart down.

"Fine, fine…I'm…fine," he smiled at her, trying to be reassuringly, but failing, she laughed, pulling the hair band off her wrist, and tying her blonde locks back into a high pony tail. She didn't notice Harry's appreciative eyes following her movements, eyes flickering as he watched her.

"Let's practise together," she smiled brightly, moving to the other side of the table, she picked up her bat, and they began a gentle rally. And they kept it like that, either could have won the point quite easily, but they returned it nicely, enjoying the rhythmic tapping of the ball on the clean cut surface. "So," Poppy took a deep breath "What does Jerome think of you joining table tennis?"

Harry laughed, mostly to himself "He…he ugh thinks it's…it's pretty weird. I think he's worried about me,"

Poppy rolled her eyes "Sorry to tell you this Harry, but Jerome doesn't worry about anyone," Harry frowned, watching her as he returned the ball "Ever since I was little. It's just…he doesn't like anyone enough to worry about them, you know? He doesn't worry about me, he doesn't worry about our mum, he doesn't worry about you, he doesn't worry about Mara. He's…incapable of worrying about them. He just can't do it,"

"You're wrong," Harry said gently, green eyes sparkling "He does worry. He worries all the time, about how you're fitting in, he worries about your mum, and that he's not spending enough time with her. He worries about me, and that I shouldn't keep to myself too much. He worries about Mara, all the time. He just doesn't show it." Poppy rolled her eyes, but Harry persisted "He does. He…he's curious about who you want to date, if they're good enough for you, if they're right for you,"

"Yeah right," she laughed, in disbelief. "So what, he's warned you not to date me?"

She was laughing, but Harry was completely serious, he caught the ball in his hand and met her eyes "He's warned me to stay away from you." Poppy's eyes widened

"You're not doing a very good job," she noted quietly.

"No." Harry whispered, slamming his bat onto the table, shaking the empty room. His eyes glimmered with tears, and Poppy saw how upset he was. He was betraying his best friend, the good innocent Harry, for the first time, was lying to someone he cared about. "Because I can't stay away from you!" he cried in frustration, Poppy watched him carefully, guarded. He shook for a moment, bracing both hands on the table, and hanging his head, he took a deep breath "Damn." He whispered, "Damn, I'm sorry Poppy, I didn't mean..I…" he looked up;

But she was gone.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Two Weeks.

It had been two weeks, and the two of them had completely ignored each other. Poppy had started it, rejecting his greetings by their lockers, and he quickly followed suite, thinking it was a good idea, and a good way to make sure he didn't lose his best friend. Table tennis was more than awkward, the two of them just rallying, never talking, listening to their own music really loudly.

Two Weeks.

But Poppy wasn't over him. She thought about him all the time, she thought about why on earth she just walked away. But in that moment she had been angry. Angry Jerome had been banning people from her, angry that Harry had listened, angry that Harry preferred Jerome to her, angry that no one else seemed to understand. In fact, Jenna seemed the opposite of helpful. She seemed to…to relish in Poppy's pain. And Poppy hadn't understood it, until right now.

The beautiful blonde stood frozen by her locker, as she saw Jenna and Harry talking, on the other side of the corridor. If she strained her ears, she could hear what they were talking about. "Oh wow, you're so strong," Jenna flicked her brown hair over her shoulder, rubbing Harry's left arm. He flushed slightly, grinning "You must workout, right?" Poppy wanted to cry, but punch Jenna at the same time. She watched Harry, watched him intensely. "So Harry, wanna go grab a bite to eat after school? I know a great place?"

"I…uh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "Listen, Jenna, you…you seem really nice but…" he turned slightly, meeting Poppy's eyes, but she didn't look away like she wanted too "I've already kinda got my eye on someone,"

Jenna followed his gaze, and her mouth dropped open. Poppy looked down smiling, it was the best feeling in the world.

**Line Break**

"So Poppy," Harry kicked at the rock on the ground, and it skittered forward "Would you like to go out with me?" He smiled as he said it, as if finally, after the weeks of wondering and waiting, he finally got it off his chest.

Poppy smiled, blinking in the sunshine "What if Jerome finds out?"

Harry sighed, squinting slightly "You're worth the risk. Friday? I'll pick you up? A movie?" Poppy nodded, trying not to show how eager she was "What do you wanna see?"

"Um…" she arched an eyebrow "Surprise me," and with that she turned and continued down the road. Harry stared after her, shaking his head in awe.

**Line Break**

"Poops," Jerome frowned, he was lounging on the sofa, his arm wrapped around Mara, one leg crossed over the other, when Poppy came down the stairs.

She looked beautiful, Mara beamed as soon as she saw her, knowing immediately where she was going, as Harry had filled her in on everything. Poppy was wearing a black dress, that was a little longer than mid thigh, and puffed out at the end. The sleeves were thin, and slightly see through, she wore delicate black heels, and her hair was down, that knowing side parting…she looked breathtaking.

"Where are you going?" Jerome looked at his watch "It's nine o clock,"

"I've…got a date," Poppy smiled, heading for the door. Jerome frowned, laughing in shock as he stood, Mara sighed

"W-with who?"

"Just uh…just some guy from school,"

Jerome frowned, turning to look at Mara as if for backup "W-well…d-do I know him? Or what? I didn't even know you liked someone,"

"Just a guy from school Jerome," she rolled her eyes, reaching the door "It's all fine-"

"T-that dress is pretty short there Poppy-"

"Jerome." Mara scolded, standing up "You look beautiful Poppy," Part of Poppy wanted to laugh, they were acting like her parents. But she already had a mum, she needed an older brother.

Jerome's shoulders slumped "Poppy, don't you wanna put on some…stockings or something?" both the girls looked at him. "Well, go upstairs and change Poppy! You can't go on a date like that, it'll give the guy the wrong impression!" Poppy placed her hands on her hips in outrage

"Don't be such a hypocrite! If Mara went on a date with you wearing this dress you'd be thrilled!"

"I would no-" Jerome paused, examining the dress, and then turning to Mara, his eyes flickering as he imagined it. "T-that's beside's the point! W-we're older than you! Mum will go cra-"

"Mum picked this dress," Poppy flicked her hair over her shoulder, and slammed the door behind her. Jerome watched with wide eyes. Before turning to Mara

"I can't believe that just happened, who the hell is she dating?!"

"I'm sure it's someone wonderful," Mara smiled "Someone who'll treat her right," Jerome rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Mara

"Yeah but you're problem is, Jaffray, you see the best in everyone, not the really terrible things. Any boy going on a date with Poppy, when she's wearing a dress like that…she'll get hurt-"

"She won't." Mara smiled, hugging him tighter "I promise."

Line Break

She burst out laughing, Harry's cheeks tinted the very faintest pink, and he smiled, shrugging "I…I honestly didn't know what to pick, so I just picked-"

"Your favourite Disney movie?" Poppy laughed again, the bitter feeling of anger gone from when she had left home. Just being with Harry made her happy. They stood in the warm lobby of the cinema. Harry had bought tickets to…Aladdin. As in, the animated, old Disney version. Harry cringed slightly

"I'm sorry, we can get something-"

"It's perfect," Poppy cut him off "Everything's…" her eyes appraised him. And she suddenly knew why girls liked it so much when guys dressed smart. He wore a black shirt, the collar opened, in a style similar to her brother, a slick grey blazer, with matching trousers. "Perfect,"

Harry smiled, holding out his arm for her, and they walked into the theatre.

**Line Break**

It was surprisingly quiet, and Poppy and Harry were sat at the back, at least two rows away from the people in front, it wasn't crowded, but there were a fair few there, mostly families. Poppy was barely watching the movie, Harry had removed his blazer, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, and his arm on the hand rest, was pressed against hers, and she could feel the sparks between them, if he felt them too, he made no indication.

Poppy ran her fingers through her hair, trying to fix it up "You look like perfection, Poppy," he whispered, not even turning his head "You're beautiful,"

Her mouth dropped open, and she almost whimpered in joy. She forced herself to face the screen, and then realised where they were in the movie "Hey," she noted, a smile spreading across her face "This is my favourite bit,"

"Oh yeah?" Harry turned, angling himself towards her, he took a deep breath, and suddenly, in time with the screen, he sung quietly "I can show you the world," Poppy giggled

"Shining, shimmering, splendid,"

"Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" he smiled at her so perfectly, and her heart fluttered like a butterfly in her chest, his singing voice was perfect, smooth, and velvety, and made her lips hum. "You know what I want to do?" he whispered, leaning forward slightly, Poppy mimicked him

"Hmm?"

"I really wanna kiss you," he whispered, his green eyes glimmered, the stars on the screen reflecting into them.

"Really?" Poppy smiled hopefully

"Would that be okay?" his voice was barely above a whisper now, and his eyes were already half closed as he neared her

"Very okay," she replied, and their lips met.

The song's chorus chimed loudly in the background, and it was perfect. It was the perfect first kiss, the fairy tale first kiss. The music played in the background, and their hearts soared. Poppy's hands clung to his shoulders and he very hesitantly touched her waist, and he never wanted this feeling to stop. Harry knew in that moment, this was the girl he wanted to spend his whole life kissing.

A little girl who had been sat in the front row, turned to see the two kiss, and she smiled, cupping her sweet face in her hands, much more interested in the love story behind her, than the one on the screen.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Harry couldn't get enough of her.

She was perfect, kissing her was perfect, every time his lips touched her he was overcome, with such a lighter than air, much to heavy with love, that he was flying and drowning at the same time but…in a good way. Well, it was a feeling that would only make sense if you had experienced it.

She pulled away from him for a moment, with a content sigh, and leaned over the railing of the sea wall. The waves lapped hungrily at the base, and the sky was a deep blue, glittering with the fire of over a billion stars. Harry noticed the goose bumps appear along her bare arms in the cold night air, and despite not wanting to cover her body up, he found himself placing his blazer, snugly over her shoulders. Poppy smiled, inhaling deeply. It smelt like him, of cologne and…and something heavenly, something she couldn't put her finger on. Something like…clean cut grass and fresh bed linen. "I've never been out this late," he admitted, standing beside her, leaning against the railing.

She smiled, laughing lightly "I would say me neither but…" he smiled, nodding his head

"You're a Clarke. You probably sneak out all the time, right?"

She nodded, biting her lip, breathing out, admiring the white frost that her breath coated the air in. "This is nice," she whispered, turning her gaze from the sea, to the stars. "Beautiful," Harry gently tilted her face towards him, his hand trailing down her jaw to her neck, and he pressed his lips against hers once more. It was addictive, he couldn't seem to stop.

Poppy was so unused to kissing people, well, she had never kissed anyone. But she was certain it couldn't get better than this. Nervously, she brought her hands up, and gently tangled them in his hair, his whole body seemed to vibrate in response.

**Line Break**

"I wish I could walk you all the way home," he whispered, as they stopped at the end of her street. "I want to kiss you by the door, like in all the cliché movies," his green eyes twinkled, and Poppy's blue eyes sparkled as she smiled

"Well you are terribly cliché," she whispered, kissing him gently, she pulled away, tracing his lips with her finger. "You are my…boyfriend now, right? I'm so rubbish with these things," Harry smiled, capturing her wrist, and kissing her hand.

"I'd like to be," he smiled, a little bit cockily at the blush that stained her cheeks. "Do I fluster you?" he whispered, tucking a stray hair behind her hair. Poppy jutted her chin out stubbornly, but the red didn't leave her cheeks. "Good, I like knowing I effect you, because you have no idea how you affect me," he placed her hand on his chest and she couldn't help but giggle

"So you're a Tarzan fan too?"

"Disney movies are the best," he whispered with a chuckle, "But listen," his voice dropped to a whisper. And Poppy felt through his thin shirt, his heart was beating rapidly, almost as rapidly as hers. She smiled, looking up at him through her long eye lashes

"I want to say with you, watch the sunrise," she wrapped her arms around his waist, and hugged him, he kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly

"I'm a gentleman," he teased "I must return you before the clock strikes one," he kissed her nose, then her cheek, then her lips

"You really do like Disney movies," she whispered, turning to begin walking home. Her heels clicked along the silent pavement, and about half way to her house, she turned back, and he was still there, watching her go, smiling. She gave a tentative wave, and he blew her a kiss. He was an old romantic. She found herself liking that, when she had never thought she would.

She pushed open the door, humming Aladdin to herself, and wandered up the stairs. So blissful and content, she didn't even notice Jerome standing by the sofa. She walked right past him and up the steps. Jerome frowned, looking out the window for the person she had been with, but there was no one there. He watched her go up the steps, when he realised she was wearing their blazer. He smiled to himself, oh he was on his way now.

**Line Break**

"Harry mate," Jerome clapped his shoulder, sitting beside him in maths. Harry grinned

"What's up?"

"I need your help," Harry nodded, gesturing for his best friend to continue, Jerome ran a hand through his styled blond hair "Poppy's got a boyfriend, she won't tell me who, and we need to figure out who it is,"

"W-we do?" Harry managed "W-what about Mara?"

"Nah. She likes Poppy too much, she's on her side." He groaned, massaging his temples "This has got me real freaked out, Harry." He shook his head "I mean, I just…Poppy can be so impulsive sometimes," Harry said nothing, folding his arms, and resting on them. "But whoever she was with left their blazer, I can sneak into her room after school and get it, you've just gotta distract her,"

"No." Harry said quickly, Jerome frowned at him "Listen, Jerome. She's…growing up, she should be allowed to date people if she likes-"

"Harry," Jerome sighed, running both hands through his blond hair "You know me better than anyone in the world, do you think I'm purposely trying to ruin any relationship she'll ever have? I just…I can't seem to stop,"

Harry wrapped his arm around Jerome, "Mate, she's your sister, of course you wanna protect her. But hey, if the guy did give her their blazer, he can't be all bad?"

"I guess," Jerome nodded, turning to face him. Harry smiled kindly

"Gay," a jock coughed obviously under his breath, Jerome glared at him, and Harry dropped his arm awkwardly, shifting away from Jerome slightly.

"Don't listen to him," Jerome comforted, touching Harry's arm, this made the jock, and a few of his friends chuckle, and Harry pulled himself out of Jerome's grip completely. "Mate, are you?"

"No." Harry said truthfully, he looked down at his hands, refusing to meet Jerome's eyes.

"Then don't let their names get to you," Jerome shrugged "We're best friends," Harry's jaw clenched, and he nodded stiffly, looking up at the jocks, lifting his hand, and raising his middle finger. Jerome burst out laughing, as the Jocks looked startled, and turned away. Harry never swore, he was far too polite, so this one off made it all the more hilarious. "Nicely done," he high-fived his friend, before the teacher came over and put them both in detention.

**Line Break**

"Okay," Jerome clapped Harry's back as they both stepped into Jerome's house "Right, I'm gonna bring Poppy down, play the zombie game with her," he thrust it into Harry's hand, blue eyes blazing, he was curious, and he was excited "Poppy!" he called. A door slammed upstairs, and Poppy skipped down, dressed in a loose jeans and one of Jerome's old t-shirts, with sleeves that hung down her wrists

"Jerome!" she groaned once she saw Harry "You could have said Harry was down here!" Harry grinned at his feet, sliding his hands into his pockets

Jerome frowned, rolling his eyes "It's just Harry," he shrugged "He's seen you before, and," he nudged Harry

"I was wondering if you'd like to play?" he said on cue, looking up, forcing himself not to smile, Poppy frowned, but she nodded, and Jerome patted her shoulder, dashing upstairs. She looked up at Harry, waiting for an explanation "Yeah, we might have a problem," he whispered, she frowned "He's going upstairs into your room to find my blazer, tell me you hid it,"

"No, it's on the edge of my bed," she groaned, falling onto the sofa, her shirt rose up at the bottom, revealing a small flash of skin, and it made Harry swallow. "The pockets are empty though,"

He arched an eyebrow, half smiling "You uh…you looked through the pockets?"

Poppy laughed, rolling her eyes "I just wanted to make sure you hadn't done anything stupid like leave your phone in there,"

"Of course," Harry mocked, sitting on the edge of the sofa, looking up at the ceiling, as if he could see through it, and into Poppy's room. She followed his gaze "And uh, I think you look great by the way, you never need to dress up for me,"

Poppy blushed, but shook her head "Sure sure, guys say that, but it's fair for you, you just throw on a shirt and some jeans, run a comb through your hair, and you look like perfection. Some girls would kill for that,"

"You're not one of them," Harry pursed his lips, looking at her from the corner of his eyes "And not all guys just look great like me," he gave her that shy, sexy smile, as if he was unsure how far he could carry this on with her, how bold he could be. He was strengthened by her smile.

"Should we play?" she asked, clearing her throat, to try to stop the blood rushing to her cheeks. He nodded.

**Line Break**

Jerome held the paper between his fingers, the one he had recovered from the blazer. It was a ticket to the lecture his year had been too a few days ago. A lecture that only his year had been invited too. She was dating an older guy. An older guy in his year. Maybe in his class. He coiled his hand into a fist, and hurled the blazer across the room, it landed uselessly on the floor, and he stormed out.

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Poppy froze.

She bolted up straight, bringing the blankets with her, the static of the night, almost fusing it to her night shirt. Again, a tap tap, she shot a nervous look at her window, and was tempted to yell for Jerome, when she threw her shoulders back, deciding to be a grown up about this. She pulled on her robe as she pried the blanket from herself. She pushed her curtains apart, half expecting to see the floating ghost of her dead grandmother, but there was nothing there, but the stars twinkling in the sky. She pushed the window up, and stuck her head out, the cold air refreshing on her warm face. She looked down, and all the fears she had disappeared.

Harry, of course she should have known. He smiled up at her, dropping the pebbles in his hand. "Hey gorgeous," he called, smiling wildly, his perfect teeth gleaming up at her. Poppy laughed, at how ridiculous everything was

"You almost gave me a heart attack,"

"Sorry," he whispered, looking up at the house. He took a few steps back "Now I'm no vampire, or werewolf, but…" he took a deep breath, running at the wall, Poppy stopped breathing, as he caught hold of the vinery, and scaled it quickly, catching her window cill, and his feet finding grip on the branch of a strong tree.

"Actually pretty impressive," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. He responded eagerly, but managed to pry himself away to peer behind her

"This is your room huh?" he grinned, "Very you,", and it was very Poppy. Female singers, dotted in posters around the room, a thickly covered bed, an organised desk, drawings hung up everywhere, an old radio, that looked like it might still work, and of course, a Poppy flower on her door. He rested forward on his shoulders, sighing contentedly.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered in wonder, pulling a leaf out of his hair absentmindedly, he leaned into her touch

"Missed you," he whispered, green eyes gleaming. Poppy smiled, biting her lip

"Jerome is in the next room. My mum is upstairs." She cocked her head "You were totally born in the wrong century, you know, girls would be head over heels for you in the 19th,"

He smiled, "Are you saying girls aren't head over heels for me now? Hate to toot my own horn but, a fair few maidens have-" he chuckled when she whacked his shoulder. "Nah, you're the only one for me," he smiled. Poppy's eyes widened slightly

"Heavy." She whispered, Harry leaned back suddenly, eyes wary, as if he'd said too much

"Sorry," he whispered "I…I didn't mean t- I-I just thou-"

"No I mean," she licked her lips, wanting to rid his face of the hurt expression that made her hurt "It's just, well," she gave a nervous, apologetic laugh "We're not gonna be together forever are we? This isn't serious?"

"Yeah, o-of course, you're right," Harry nodded, he suddenly felt ridiculous, what was he doing here? Embarrassing himself in front of her. This wasn't serious. _What are you doing Harry? _ His mind scolding _You're being an idiot. _"Sorry," he whispered

**Line Break**

"Harry," Poppy sighed, opening her locker, Harry tried to hurry, messily stuffing his books into his backpack "Harry." Poppy said more firmly. He sighed, zipping up his bag, and closing his locker, turning to look at her pointedly. "Listen, I'm sorry if what I said hurt your feelings but-" she stopped at Harry's laugh. She frowned at him, but he shook his head, refusing to explain "No, go one." She ordered, irritated.

Harry shook his head, he looked a mixture between crying and laughing. "Y-you don't realise it at all? Do you? I'm _best friends _with your brother. I know when he's lying, I can see it in his eyes, so he knows better than to lie to me. And you're exactly like him. I know when you're lying, and you think you can play me, but Poppy you can't," he shrugged, as if it were that simple "You're sorry you hurt me? No. No you're not," His green eyes glistened for a moment, but then faded "You're happy you've gotten through to me, I'm needy, I get that," he placed his palm on his chest "I know I come on strong, and I know that can be scary sometimes, but don't lie. Don't lie and wish I wasn't hurt, when you want me to be hurt, because you want me to get it, isn't that right?"

"Okay," Poppy widened her eyes "You're being really weird, all I'm saying is, that we might wanna stop taking everything so seriously, I mean jeez Harry," she shrugged, looking around her "This is a high-school relationship, it's not like we're both looking to settle down," she pulled at one of her pig tails and Harry stepped back, gripping his bag tighter.

"Well then you don't know me Poppy. I don't go around dating people, for it to mean nothing. I went out with you because I liked you, because I thought it would work. I'm not gonna go around, lying to my best friend, just for some sort of fling. I'm not that guy," he ran a hand through his dark curls "So, I'll be the one to break it off,"

"Harry," she gasped, shaking her head "I don't wanna break it off! I really like you too, but you're ju-"

"Harry," Jerome clapped his shoulder, smiling wildly "Come on mate, we'll be late for maths,"

Harry smiled wryly, still looking Poppy in the eyes "Since when do you care about maths?" Jerome's grip on Harry's shoulder tightened, and Harry realised he wanted to discuss possibilities about the guy Poppy was seeing, or not seeing anymore.

"So done here?" Jerome clarified.

Harry stared at Poppy "We're done here. For good." Poppy watched him, keeping a level head

"Fine." She shrugged, and she turned. Harry didn't watch her go, and Poppy didn't turn back, and Jerome didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

**Line Break**

"I'm really sorry," Mara whispered, she rubbed Harry's arm comfortingly "That really…sucks," he smiled sadly, wrapping his arms around her.

Jerome's laugh caused Harry to look up "What's going on?" he asked bitterly, his voice higher than normal. Mara rolled her eyes, pulling away from Harry, and Harry dropped his arms down by his side

"Nothing," Mara smiled, Jerome eyed the two of them and Mara crossed her arms "Jerome." She said firmly "You've got to stop being so suspicious all the time, Harry is your best friend,"

"Yeah," Jerome whispered, his eyes met Harry, and smiled genuinely "Sorry mate," and despite the trust he felt for Harry, he pulled Mara to his side, and the two walked away. Harry sighed, leaning against the wall, all by himself.

Jenna saw him there, and smiled.

**Review?**


End file.
